the love of a mother
by tatty ted
Summary: Miriam never really agreed with her daughter's lifestyle but she couldn't do anything about it, expect stand back and pick up the pieces if it all fall apart. And that's exactly what happened one fateful night. Amelia got caught up in a dangerous situation and Miriam had no choice but to fight to clear her daughter's name. - —Miriam/Nick/OC.
1. PROLOGUE

ϟ

* * *

**PROLOGUE**.  
_i'm not alive if i'm lonely._

* * *

There's a house in the middle of the street that looks a mess. It's the only house on the street not to be boarded up but the garden is overgrown and there seems to be various household equipment outside, not to mention the garden gate is broken.

The downstairs window is smashed, a piece of cardboard nailed to the window to give it that gloomy feel.

There's a couple of people outside, talking quietly and smoking sterling cigarettes. One of the men is kicking an empty can of pepsi down the street and it appears as though they're waiting for someone.

All of a sudden the sound of a revving engine breaks the silence on the street and a car hurtles towards the three people. It doesn't stop as it collides with them, runs over them again and screeches off down the street leaving the three people to slowly die.

/

She whistles a song to herself as she pulls the coat tighter across her body. She's freezing but that's not surprising considering she isn't wearing much for a cold winter's night. Any normal people would wrap up warm but in her job that was impossible.

Her face is heavily made up as she passes underneath the street lights, trying to read the street names. She's supposed to be meeting a client at half past ten on Ardward Lane but she doesn't have a clue where it is!

She glances at her watch and realising she'll be late, speeds up. She finds the street and stands at the corner, staring down the dark street. She notes a flickering street lamp, takes a deep breath and begins to walk down.

The sound of her heels fills the silence and she becomes worried. There's a voice in the back of her mind telling her that something's wrong, something terrible has happened.

She shrugs it off, there's nothing wrong and it's just her being paranoid as usual.

She stands outside number ten and that's when she sees it. The bodies of two men and a woman, lying in a pile of their own blood. She stumbles backwards, throwing up as she does. She's about to take out her phone when something, someone grabs her.

"If you make a noise, I'll kill you."

And after that everything went black.

* * *

**jottings** — new story featuring the same OC from carpe noctem. you know the drill, like it please leave a review:3


	2. CHAPTER I

ϟ

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**.  
_i felt like i was drunk._

* * *

She comes round, tied to a chair in a room. The room is lit by a small lightbulb hanging from the ceiling but she can't make anything out in the room. She struggles against the restrains, the rope digging further into her wrists.

"Why are you doing this?" She whispers, her voice cracked and her facade broken.

The male runs his fingers along her cheek, "I think you know why Millie."

She fliches at the man's actions and bites her lower lip, "I didn't do anything I swear."

"He wasn't meant to die." The male's wandering fingers stop at her neck and Amelia bites her lower lip as he squeezes the life out of her for a moment. When he's finished, he rubs the skin tenderly.

"I didn't mean to kill him, I was just doing my job. The job _you_ told me to do."

"No." The man answers back, strokes her cheek again and moves his mouth to her ear, "We were meant to get all his money, not some grand that we can't fucking spend."

There's an anger in his voice and for a moment there's nothing exchanged. Then the room's filled with the sound of slapped flesh. He smiles softly before he rubs her cheek and whispers; "Sorry darling but you know bad girls need to be punished."

"Those people—you did that didn't you?" He always did have a nasty temper but it was one of those things that drew Amelia to him. He straddles her, moves her hair away from her neck and kisses it.

"Do you like my work?"

She nods, feeling sick as she remembers exactly what the bodies looked like, "I need you to do me a favour."

He bites her neck and she moans, "I'll do anything." She whispers back, she'd do _anything_ to please him. Anything at all.

/

"You're worrying about nothing, she'll be okay. She's probably lost track of time, come on Miriam, come to bed."

Miriam sighs. He didn't understand. Call it female intuition, a mother's instinct, Miriam knew something was wrong. Okay, Amelia wasn't the best at time keeping but nine times out of ten when Amelia said she'd be back for a certain time, she would be.

Except tonight.

"Go to bed without me." She whispers, "I won't sleep anyway."

Nick takes one look at his wife, whispers goodnight and walks out of the kitchen. He goes to bed and she stays sat at the kitchen table, ringing her daughter's mobile constantly hoping that she'll pick up. Her daughter doesn't, it rings out and out.

"Please Millie, please come home."

She watches the clock — (_ticktock_) — (_ticktock_) hoping it won't be long before her daughter returns home.

/

Amelia puts the key in the front door and opens the door. She tiptoes into the house, not wanting to wake her parents up. As she closes the door, she almost jumps out of her skin as she hears her mother's voice; "Amelia! It's half past 3 in the morning!"

"Sorry mother." She whispers, "I—I got caught up with something."

"You had me worried, I thought something—" She walks towards her only child and embraces her, "Next time call me,_ please_."

It's only as she's hugging her mother that Amelia bursts into tears. Miriam looks at her daughter and wipes away the tears that's rolling down her cheeks.

"Amelia what's wrong?"

Amelia shakes her head. Deep down she wants to tell her the truth but she can't. She knew how much her mother disagreed with her lifestyle; "Nothing, goodnight mother." She kisses her cheek and walks upstairs, leaving Miriam even more worried about the welfare of her daughter.

* * *

**jottings** — if you like it enough to favourite/alert, please leave a review:3


	3. CHAPTER II

ϟ

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**.  
_so come on dance with me_.

* * *

Amelia doesn't sleep that night and neither does Miriam. Both lie awake worrying about different things. Amelia worries about the three people she found dead — _three_ people murdered and she didn't do anything to help them. What kind of person did that make her?

Miriam, across the hall, worries about her daughter. Eighteen years old and already caught up in crime and a lifestyle she doesn't approve off. Still, there's nothing she can do. She just has to wait until the pieces fall apart and rebuild her daughter's life.

She's known that since day one, the day Amelia came home with her handsome boyfriend. Female intuition is always right, it's never wrong.

In the morning they sit opposite each other at the breakfast table. Nick notices there's something between his daughter and his wife but he doesn't question it. Usually, there's small talk but this morning there's silence, nobody feels like talking.

Nick leaves the room for a moment and Amelia stands up. She puts her bowl in the sink and she's about to walk away until Miriam begins to talk;

"Amelia, don't you dare walk away. What happened last night?"

Amelia stops in the middle of the kitchen. She's about to turn around when the doorbell rings. Then two policeman end up in the kitchen. Miriam stands up and looks at Nick then her daughter.

"Amelia Jordan?" One of the policeman says to which Amelia nods, "I'm arresting you on suspicion of murder of Peter Daniels, Michael Dunne and Samantha Haynes. You do not have to say anything but anything you do say may be used against you, do you understand?"

She nods and hears the click of the handcuffs on her wrists. She makes eye contact with her mother and father, "I'm really sorry."

/

Innocent, adjective — _not guilty._

She isn't guilty, she didn't kill them but she knows who did. She can't tell, trapped in a world of silence because _he's_ dangerous and if she grasses, he won't only kill her, he'll kill her family too.

She picks up the plastic cup that's filled to the brim with water, brings it to her mouth and takes a sip. She returns it to the table and looks the male policeman in the eye, "I didn't kill them, I've never even met them before."

"Are you sure about that?"

She nods, scratching her nails into her palms, "I've never met them in my life."

The Detective looks to his partner before putting a picture on the table and sliding it towards Amelia; "For the tape I'm showing the suspect evidence number six." On the photograph was Amelia and the three victims; "This photograph was taken three hours before their deaths. Is that not you in the photograph?"

She studies the photograph. That is her but she can't recall being with them; "That's me but—"

"If you don't mind I'd like a minute with my client please." The Detective nods, turns out the tape recorder and both leave the room. Amelia looks at her solicitor and knows exactly what she's going to have to say. She's going to have to plead guilty to a crime she hadn't committed.

* * *

**jottings** — if you like it enough to favourite/alert, please review:3


	4. CHAPTER III

ϟ

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**.  
_and it kills him inside_.

* * *

"Talk to me Nick, you don't really _believe_ Amelia's capable of this do you?"

There's a silence, "Nick?"

"Do we really know our daughter Miriam? How do we know she's not capable of murder? We — We never see her, she lives a different life to us. You know as well as I do our daughter has a temper. How do we know she didn't snap and kill someone?"

Miriam shot a glare at Nick. This was their daughter they were talking about, she was perfectly innocent.

"I can't believe you'll even suggest that."

"I'm only been realistic Miriam, something I think you should be."

"Do you know what, _don't_ bother coming home tonight. Don't bother coming home _ever_ again, I'll leave your stuff outside."

/

She bites her manicured nails, looks her solicitor in the eye and turns to the Detective's; "I killed them. I killed Peter Daniels, Michael Dunne and Samantha Hayes. I ran them over in the car, reversed over their bodies and fled."

"Why?"

"All three were blackmailing me over the identity of my unborn child. I was unable to pay them and they were going to expose me. I couldn't risk that so I killed them. It was just a coinsidence, all three being together that night."

One of the Detective's went to turn off the tape recorder. As he left the room, he turned to his colleague, "She's lying, something doesn't seem right about the whole case, look into her phone records for that night."

/

Innocent, adjective — _not guilty._

So why do so many people think Amelia is guilty? Miriam hears the rumours and the whispers around the hospital, the looks of pity. Her so-called-friends and husband doesn't even believe in her innocence.

They think she's silly to believe.

She calls it mother's intuition, her baby girl is innocent and she'll do anything to clear her daughter's name, even if it puts her own life in dangerous. That — is the love of a mother.

She tears her daughter's bedroom apart trying to find a diary, anything to reveal where her daughter was that night. She finds a diary, the last written entry revealing she was nowhere near the scene of crime that night.

It's not enough but it's a start.

/

The clunk of the door causes Amelia to lay down on the bed in the cell. She stares at the ceiling, knowing she'll have to get used to living in a small space. Where she's going it'll be smaller and tougher.

She doesn't know how long she was there, biting the skin of her lower lip and counting the cracks in the ceiling but the sound of the door opening, makes her look towards it. A female Detective leans against the wall.

"Who are you protecting?"

She's silent and the Detective sighs; "Give us a name and we'll protect you."

"He'll kill me." She laughs. She never thought this would happen to her, she thought she was too smart and beautiful for this.

"He won't hurt you, we'll protect you."

"_If _I tell you, promise you'll protect my parents. I don't care about me, I care about them."

The female nods and she's silent for a moment, "Paul, Paul Scott." She whispers.

* * *

**jottings** — roughly another three chapters left. please review! :3


	5. CHAPTER IV

ϟ

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**.  
_picks up all the broken glass._

* * *

She spends every minute of every hour looking over her shoulder. She's scared, terrified she'll bump into him or one of his friends. She crossed him and now she must pay the price for that betrayal.

She lies in bed every night, staring up at the ceiling wondering how many more days she's got left to live. One, two, three? She knows he's out there, planning her death, waiting for his time to kill her.

No sudden movements, its got to be perfect.

"We're all going to die and it's going to be my fault." She whispers to her mother. Miriam sighs at her only daughter and runs her fingers through her hair. Her daughter, who used to be naive and innocent really shouldn't have got caught up in this situation.

"Ssh," she reasures, "You're going to be okay."

"We're not going to be so you don't have to pretend."

Miriam doesn't answer, what's is the answer? Perhaps she is scared beneath it, trying to protect her daughter from these monsters but knowing nothing can save her. Still, she knows she's still got to try, she can't give up on her only daughter.

Amelia falls asleep with her head in her mother's lap. Miriam stays awake the whole time, running her fingers through her daughter's hair and watching over her to make sure nothing harms her.

/

Amelia feels a little braver and safer when it's revealed that Paul's in custody and he can't hurt her. She knows his friends are out there but knowing the ring leader can't hurt her, creates a false sense of security within her.

(She thinks she's safe)

She isn't. He's buying his time, he's going to strike when she leasts expects it. And he does. Three weeks after his arrest, he manages to escape prison and ends up coming for her. He knocks on her front door with his hood up.

"Yes?" She asks as she opens the door.

They make eye contact and Amelia _knows_ who it is. Those eyes haunt her dreams; "Hello beautiful." He whispers. She tries to close the door but he blocks the door with his foot and Amelia's heart begins to speed up.

This, this is it.

This is the day she dies. Goodbye mother, goodbye father.

(Oh God save me, please.)

* * *

**jottings** — if you like it enough to favourite/alert please leave a review:3


	6. CHAPTER V

ϟ

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**.  
_three years from now._

* * *

She's stood in the middle of the kitchen, a body by her feet. She's covered head to toe in blood and there are moans and whimpers of help, help, help.

There's a knife in her hands, the blade covered in blood and she drops it to the floor. It clangs against the floor as it settles next to the dying boy. She knows she should move, call 999 and get an ambulance or something but she can't.

— She's _memorised _by this gangster dying at her feet.

The scratching off the key alerts her that someone's coming home but she still doesn't move. She can feel the breeze against her feet as the front door opens and she opens her mouth to speak but no words come out.

Her mother finds her in the kitchen, the dead body by her daughter's feet. She bends down and presses her fingers to his neck.

— _nothing._

She stands up and looks at her daughter; "Go and have a shower, get changed and give me your clothes. I'll sort this mess out." She whispers and gently steers her daughter away. Amelia's legs feel heavy as she walks up the stairs, did she just kill an innocent man?

_innocent, he was not but still, did he really deserve to die?_

She stands underneath the shower head, the water droplets falling upon her body and knows that she did the right thing. Only one person would've survived and she knew, had she not knifed him in the chest, she'd be the one lying dead.

It would be her her mother found on the kitchen floor.

She hears the soft revving of an engine and she frowns, scrubs her skin and gets out of the shower. She changes her clothes and goes downstairs, the bloodied clothes in her hand.

As she stands in the hallway, she glances at the kitchen. The body's disappeared but the pool of blood is still there and she edges closer to the kitchen before pushing open the door, "Mum?"

Miriam's knelt on the floor, scrubbing the blood clean. As the door creaks, Miriam looks up from the floor and sees the bloodied clothing. She takes it from her daughter, puts it in the washing machine and goes back to cleaning the floor.

"It's going to be okay." She whispers to her daughter reasurringly.

Amelia doesn't know how it's going to be. She's just killed a man and her mother's acting like — her mother's acting like this is something that occures everyday.

"How?" She asks; "Where did the body go?"

Miriam smiles sadly, "Amelia darling, you're more like me than I realised. I have friends in high places, the kind of friends willing to do anything for a correct price."

"Like get rid of a body?" Amelia bent down and picked up a sponge. As she squeezed the water out of it, she began to scrub the floor off the blood. She didn't expect this, her mother helping to keep her sorid little secret.

"Your father can never find out about this."

"He won't." She whispered and smiled at her mother. Miriam, deep down, knew she had failed her daughter. If only she'd realised and perhaps acted sooner, her daughter wouldn't have felt the need to kill him. Still, there was nothing she could do.

He was dead. He'd never be able to hurt her daughter again.

* * *

**jottings** — if you like it enough to favourite/alert, please leave a review.


	7. EPILOGUE

ϟ

* * *

**EPILOGUE**  
_i gotta go my own way._

* * *

Six months.

Six months since she took a knife and killed her pimp. Six months since her mother took control of the situation, hid his body and helped her daughter cover her tracks. Half a year ago, it doesn't seem that long ago.

Her father still doesn't know, it's a close guarded secret between a mother and daughter. A daughter driven to desperate measures, a mother who wasn't all she seemed and did what any mother would do to protect their only daughter.

"Why did you do it?" She asks, one evening whilst they're alone. In her heart Amelia knows she should leave the situation, it was in the past but a part of her was drawn to the answer. Why did her mother do that? What mother would take control of a murder scene for their child?

"You're my daughter Amelia, I wasn't going to let you spend fifteen years in prison for protecting yourself."

"But—"

"But nothing." Miriam strokes her daughter's cheek and smiles; "I wasn't going to let you go to prison, I love you."

"I love you too." She rests her head on her mother's shoulder whilst her mother runs her fingers through her hair, "I can't believe I'm moving out tomorrow."

Miriam doesn't want her daughter to fly the nest. She wishes she could keep her home and protect her for the rest of her life. She can't. She's got to let Amelia make her own mistakes, get hurt and live a little.

"Be safe." She kisses the top of Amelia's head. Amelia smiles; "I promise to be."

The final night of mother and daughter being together, they fall asleep on the bed together. Amelia's head is in her mother's chest and she's sucking her thumb like she's five again. She wishes she didn't have to leave but she knows there's a whole new adventure out there.

It'll just be weird to experience it alone.

* * *

**jottings** — finished, if you like it enough to favourite/alert, please leave a review.


End file.
